Consequences
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Jack finds a letter in a drawer, what does it say and what are the consequences of what is written? Rating changed from K to M due to Chapter 6. Ratings are always welcome. Chapter 12 is now up, and the story is complete!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Owned by MGM, Gecko blah blah you know the drill.**

**Rating: K**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As Jack cleared out the desk in front of him, tears shimmering in his eyes, his hand suddenly stilled as he pulled out an envelope, with his name scrawled on the front. His hands started trembling as he slid the piece of paper out and began to read.

_"Jack,_

_If you're reading this it means that I've passed on…and I just want you to know how I felt, though you probably already did. You know when we were stuck in Antarctica? And I said that I would have no regrets. I lied. I had one regret, and that was never telling you how I really felt._

_But, you found out anyway with that whole za'tarc incident, I still regret not getting the Naquadah you know, that really could have come in handy. But it got us to admit how we felt, getting it out in the open…well between Anise, Janet, Teal'c and you really helped me store those feelings further down inside. Knowing they knew made me want to make it appear as if they didn't know that I knew that they knew how I felt. Gee, is that confusing or what?_

_But I guess our whole relationship was confusing. You remember that time when myself and Kawalsky came through the Quantum mirror asking for help? And you ended up kissing alternate reality me? Well, I have to admit, I was pretty upset. Okay, pretty upset was an understatement, I was fuming. Took most of my self control to not step through and slog myself, as weird as that sounds._

_There is one thing I want to know Jack, why didn't we ever do anything about how we felt? I know you loved me, I know I loved you, and you knew that…I'm not getting into that again. So yeah, feelings were reciprocated. Was it just the Military thing? I would have retired in an instant if you had have asked me. Or was it something else? Was there something holding you back from telling me how you felt, mind control, alternate reality etc aside. Just you and me and what was between us._

_So why did I write this letter? To tell you that I don't regret anything anymore. You know how I felt about you. This is closure for us. Maybe we can both move on. You can go fish, and I can go play a bigger part out there in the universe. And maybe when we meet up again, we'll finally get our butt's into gear and resolve this._

_Yours forever,_

_Sam"_

Tears streamed down is face as he read and re-read the letter, his tears leaving splotchy marks on the paper. Folding the letter carefully, he placed it in the pocket next to his heart and continued cleaning out Sam's desk.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dr. Lee, did you see that?"

Dr Lee nodded in response as he carefully checked his patients vital signs. Smiling to himself as he picked up the phone and spoke into.

"You better call General O'Neill, it looks like she might be coming back to us."

* * *

Oh, I'm an evil one aren't I? Maybe there will be a sequel...maybe there want be. Haven't decided yet. 


	2. Starting

**Disclaimer: Owned by MGM, Gecko blah blah you know the drill.**

**Rating: K**

**You really had to twist my arm for me to write a sequel.**

**Reviews are, as always, very welcome. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack placed the phone back on the receiver still in shock at the news that had come from it. She was back. Not totally awake, but slight movement after 8 months of nothing was as good as awake in Jack's mind.

Suddenly springing to life he sprinted all the way from Sam's office to the infirmary, quite a few floors above and he was puffing and panting by the time he skidded into the isolation room.

"Lee!" he barked as he bent over double to catch his breath, "Update."

"Neural responses are up, and she seems to be responding to stimuli, though she is yet to open her eyes." Jack stared at Dr. Lee before he brushed past him to Sam's bed. After 8 months in a bed her skin was pale and waxy looking, and her hair had grown out, now framing her face in ringlets. But to Jack she still looked amazing.

Dragging a chair over he sat down and gently picked up her hand and stroked it lightly.

"Carter?" he whispered as her eyelids fluttered at his touch before he was finally, after so many months of being denied, given access to her bright blue eyes.

"Hey…" he said quietly as he motioned for Dr. Lee to come over, who had been trying to look busy and give them a couple of moments to themselves.

Peering over at her, Dr. Lee finally spoke, "Welcome back to the land of the living Sam." He gave a wide smile as he checked her pulse, and her pupil response time both of which were well within the normal range.

"We'll have to do some scans of course, but they can wait a bit." He said to Jack as Sam continued staring at Jack, as though amazed that he were actually there, "I'll just go off and uhh…check some things." And nodding to his associate bustled him out of the room, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"You gave m…us quite a scare Carter." Jack said, still stroking her hand absent mindedly. She simply blinked back at him as tears welled up in her eyes. Moving his hand up to her face he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she as Jack realized where his hand was and let it quickly drop to the edge of the bed, where it began plucking at a loose thread in the blanket.

"Sir." She finally rasped out as Jack looked into her blue eyes, he could so easily drown in those eyes, to get lost in the depths of that blue ocean that stared back at him, "what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath before he began, "You, Daniel and Teal'c were on a mission, the terrain was more steep that you thought, there was what appeared to be a temple at the bottom or a ravine, it wasn't far to repel down the cliff. You were first to go down, and you slipped…and you hit your head on a rock," Jack paused as he saw the pain register on her face, "that was 8 months ago, you've been in a coma since then."

"8 months?" Sam whispered as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for awhile Carter." Jack said quietly as he expertly plucked the thread on the blanket

"Sir, when can I get out of bed?"

"Umm, well, you've got an awful lot of physical therapy ahead of you Carter, you'll have to start of slow, lots of water therapy and such, you may not be able to…well…umm, it'll be a long time before you can do anything of that sort." Sam simply stared at him with those wide blue eyes, as she gave a weak smile.

"Better get started then huh Sir?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be up shortly.**


	3. Aware

**Disclaimer: Owned by MGM, Gecko blah blah you know the drill.**

**Rating: K**

**Reviews are, as always, quite welcome.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

Therapy for Sam was torturous, for someone who was accustomed to being incredibly fit and active, laying in bed whilst someone manipulated her legs to re-generate her wasted muscles was both painful and humiliating for Sam and Jack often would walk in on her after a session beating mercilessly on her pillow and crying tears of frustration.

If it weren't for him, she surely would have gone mad by now, he was always there at the end of a therapy session, always bringing blue jelly from the commissary for her and red for him. And the latest tales of Daniel and Teal'c always had in her stitches, as Daniel did indeed seem to be the most accident prone person to have ever worked at the SGC, well, he seemed to be the person who died the most.

And when her physical therapist had suggested she was ready to begin doing water aerobics, Jack had suggested that he come along too. Of course they had both accepted for their own reasons, Sam just wanted to see Jack out of his element and his clothes, and Jack wanted to be by Sam's side for every single painful step she made on the road to recovery.

That first day at the pool had been painful for Sam, and for Jack who kept his promise and was there by her side, he felt her pain and frustration and how long this was taking her. Jack's breath had nearly been knocked out of his body when Sam had rocked up to the pool in a demure one piece suit, of azure blue that accentuated her figure and highlighted her eyes. It made Jack O'Neill realise something. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had one heck of a body under those BDU's. Sam too was similarly impressed by Jack's physique, and when he had reefed his shirt over his head to reveal a light sprinkling of hairs over his chest that arrowed down his body and disappeared under the navy blue swim trunks that he was wearing, her breath had caught in her throat at the sight.

Wheeling her chair into the water he had floated in front of her as she pushed herself into a standing position, Jack gently reached out placed one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder to steady as she tentatively took her first step in nearly 9 months. Smiling up at Jack triumphantly as she took another step, her gaze not once leaving his. Later as Sam sat in the chair still in the warm water, her muscles exhausted from what she had put them through she stared up at Jack who was sitting on edge of the pool, he too was staring down at her. And not doing a very good job of hiding where his gaze had drifted to.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed as she blushed furiously and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized he had been found out, and he too felt a heat rising up his face he smiled sheepishly

"Sorry, Carter." Actually, Jack wasn't sorry at all, he'd been enjoying the view to be honest.

"C'mon, we should get you back to the SGC." He said as he jumped back into the water, causing a wave to swell over Sam.

"Sir, did you have to do that?" she spluttered out.

"Yes." He answered simply as Sam skimmed a hand over the surface and sprayed Jack right back.

"Right, you deserve this Carter." Jack said as used both hands to shower her in water.

Shocked and soaking wet, Sam stood up suddenly forgetting that she was in water that was only hip high when standing she teetered on her feet as Jack rushed to her side, catching her before she fell. With his arms wrapped around her waist, hers immediately went up to wrap around his neck. Her body crushed against his as she stared into his brown eyes and he into her blue eyes. Neither were aware of how long they stood like that, but both were very aware of the signals that they were sending each other. The current that was running between their bodies, was enough to make Sam shiver slightly as Jack gently tightened his grip ever so slightly around her waist, both were also acutely aware when Jack started bending his head down, his lips excruciatingly close to her own as his eyes closed. They were both aware as Sam's own went to meet his half way. All too suddenly the spell was broken as they heard the door open. Quickly coming up with a cover story as to why they were holding each other so intimately

"See, Colonel I told you it was too soon for you to stand up by yourself." Jack gently helped her back into the chair as Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she saw an Airman coming around to help Jack get her out of the pool and to get changed. Both were acutely aware of how close they had come to ending up in a court trying to defend a charge of fraternization. Both were also acutely aware of how much they didn't care about being court marshaled.

Later, as Jack sat in his office, he read and re-read the letter that he had found. One image flitting through his mind. Sam, wearing an azure blue swimsuit, her eyes closed as she finally submitted and allowed her feelings to overcome her military training. Sam too was also thinking of that moment, of when their lips were so close that they could feel the electricity jumping between them. Of when he had looked at her with devotion, and with longing, and with love in his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 3. **


	4. She knows he knows

**Disclaimer: Owned by MGM, Gecko blah blah you know the drill.**

**Rating: T **

**Reviews are, of course, always welcome.  
**

* * *

And so it went on, every second day Jack would drive Sam to the heated physiotherapy pool at the hospital in town. No mention of that first lesson was ever made, but, like always it was simmering away beneath the surface and it was only a matter of time before it would begin to boil.

Jack was grinning as he stepped out of the change rooms, Sam having already managed to wheel herself into the water and was leaning heavily on the rail as she inched her way into the water.

"Sir?" she asked as she noticed a scarf in his hands

"Just thought we would do something a little different today Carter," Jack paused as he waded into the pool behind her, "You up for a game of Marco Polo?" Sam nodded quickly in the affirmative as Jack tied the scarf around her eyes, this would certainly help to break the monotony of therapy.

"Marco." San called as she tread water

"Polo." Came the response from behind her

"Marco." She called again

"Polo." He was quite close now, and she reached out tentatively with her hand and it brushed against skin, keeping her hand where it was she drew herself closer and she pulled the scarf off.

"Found you." She said as she became lost in those chocolate brown eyes

"You always do." He responded quietly as he reached up and took hold of her hand and stroking it gently. Her skin dancing under his feather light touch as a fire began to burn deep within in her.

Jack gently tugged her into an area where he could stand as he pulled her closer to him, Sam didn't resist at all as he gently stroked her cheek and marveling in the way that her eyes closed and how she leant into his touch. Her eyes snapped open as Jack removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his lips. The fire in her was roaring now and Sam moaned as she felt Jack's hands slide around to grasp her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Sam instantly responded to his touch by wrapping her arms around his neck, Jack gave a deep guttural groan as she gently stroked the back of neck. Sliding his hands further he gently cupped her butt and lifted her up so that they were on an even par, height wise. Wrapping her legs around his waist she locked them in place as he kissed his way down to her collarbone, breathing in her scent he trailed his fingers up and down her back, carefully counting the knobs of her spine, wanting to commit this memory in his mind forever in the most minute of details.

"sir…" Sam moaned as Jack shifted her upwards and began kissing her just above the junction of her skin and that pesky bathing suit. That word bought him back to a harsh reality. _"Jesus, I'm her CO I shouldn't do this, breaking the regs…shit what the heck am I doing!"_ Jack broke away as Sam looked at him with those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that he could drown in. The fire that had been burning slowly dimmed as she saw the conflict in his face, the total confusion as to what had just happened was fairly effective at extinguishing that fire.

"Colonel, I'm sorry…" he stuttered out as he disentangled himself from her body, he couldn't face her at the moment, he had to get away as he sloshed out of the pool, leaving a rather confused and dazed Samantha Carter floating in the pool.

As Sam waited for Jack to finish changing, she noticed his BDU shirt sitting on the bench outside the male change rooms, wheeling over she picked it up and noticed a piece of worn paper slip out of the pocket onto the floor. Struggling to pick it up, her hands stilled as she recognized her own stationary that it was written on. Her heart pounding as she unfolded the letter and gasped when she knew what it was. It was the letter that she had written to him, the one that told him how she felt, it was worn on the folds as if it had been read over and over again.

The drive back to the SGC was a nightmare, neither talked and Sam spent the whole time staring out the window, her mind continually repeating the same thing _"He knows…how long has he known…god he knows…"._ Jack was struggling to control his emotions as he drove resolutely onwards, knowing that things had changed, and would continue to change. For better or worse, things had changed.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 4. **


	5. Commissary Antics

**Disclaimer: Owned by MGM, Gecko blah blah you know the drill.**

**Rating: K**

**Reviews are, as always welcome. As far as I'm concerned this is the final chapter, but I may at some stage write a fluff ending for it...maybe not. **

* * *

Jack hesitated before he knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come." Jack shifted slightly as he opened the door.

"Mr. President, thanks for seeing me on such short notice." Jack said as he seated himself in front of the President's desk.

"For you General O'Neill, I'd fly to Antarctica at the drop of a hat." The president closed the folder he had just finished reading and looked up at Jack, "Now, what is it that that required you to fly all the way from Cheyenne?"

"Well, you know that…thing…that General Hammond was always badgering you about?" Jack started slowly, he'd been mulling this conversation over in his head since he left the SGC, but he still hadn't worked out how to say it.

The President groaned, he'd feared this would be coming up soon, "The fraternization rules right?" he asked as Jack smiled sheepishly as he took a deep breath and launched into his speech.

"Mr President, I know what the rules entail, I've followed them since I was 17, when I was with Sara I found it hard to carry on a…normal relationship, with me being in black ops and going off on secret missions and coming home a nervous wreck, and not being able to talk to her about it." Jack paused as he took a breath, "With the SGC, it's even harder to carry on a normal relationship, sometimes your off-world for weeks sometimes even months at a time…and sometimes they don't come back at all." Jack paused again as The President looked thoughtful

"You don't get much of a social life outside of the SGC, and even if you try to have one you get called in at all hours of the night…and day…and when you get home all you can say is 'Classified'…the only people you can talk to, and develop a rapport with are those also at the SGC, the very same people we are forbidden from having any sort of relationship with." Jack finished his speech as The President tilted his head in thought and considered his words carefully before he spoke.

"You know General, I never quite looked at it like that, I just considered the SGC to be the same as any other branch of the military, but when you put it like that…it really does bring it home as to how hard it would be to have a 'normal' relationship." He paused, before he continued, "I'll grant you your request General, consider the fraternization rules between SGC military personnel void…effective immediately." Jack broke into a huge smile as he leapt up to shake The President's hand

"General, you wouldn't have happened to have made this rather impassioned speech for your own purposes?"

Jack felt the heat rising under his collar as The President smiled knowingly, "You better get back to your Colonel." He added as Jack gave him a shocked look, "Oh, c'mon General, I think everyone is aware of how you and Lieutenant Colonel Carter feel about each other."

"M…Mr President, if you think I…" Jack was halted as The President held up a hand to stop him.

"General O'Neill, think nothing of it." As Jack stood back and saluted The President, he turned on his heel, before halting and turning around slightly.

"Thank you, Mr President."

As Jack shut the door behind him, he didn't hear The President chuckling to himself, nor did he hear him pick up the phone and dial the last CO of the SGC.

"General Hammond, you know that bet we made when General O'Neill took control of the SGC…how much do I owe you?" The President nearly had to hold the phone from his ear as General George Hammond roared with laughter down the phone line.

**Meanwhile…**

"Daniel…where's J…the General?" Sam asked, trying to keep out all signs of nerves in her voice. Jack had dropped her at the SGC and then roared away on his car…two days ago!

Daniel shrugged as he dealt another hand out to Sam, "I've got as much of an idea as you do, Sam." He sighed as he looked at his hand, yet again, nothing worthwhile. "You want some more jell-o?" he asked as he indicated towards the dessert cabinet, which had just been filled.

They were both shocked when the door swung open and a rather smug looking General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill stood in the doorway, his dress blues rather rumpled but the sight of him still caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

"General." Sam said, trying to keep her voice from catching.

"Daniel, can you…?" he virtually ignored Sam as he indicated that Daniel vacate his seat, looking between Sam and Jack a smile appearing on his lips as he picked up the cards and walked over to Jack, whispering so only he could hear

"Jack, you dog!" before he seated himself at one of the few empty tables

"Colonel." Jack said as he sat down next to Sam in the very crowded Commissary, well aware that most if not all eyes in the room were fixed on the both of them.

"General." Sam replied, _'Damn it, you've already done that part Sam!' _she chastised herself as she saw Jack looking at her with desire in his eyes. He gave her a crooked grin before he moved swiftly and tilted her face to meet his in what was the most sensuous kiss that Sam had ever experienced.

Reality broke through as the room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles as Sam blushed and faced Jack with an accusatory glare.

"Sir, the consequences…" She was soon hushed as Jack placed a hand over her lips.

"There are no consequences Sam."

* * *

**Awww :D Hoped you enjoyed this story. The original ending of this story was just Jack and Sam in her room...but it was boring, wanted to add some spice, hence it occurring in the commissary.  
**


	6. Zenith

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me (wish it were though) owned by MGM/Gecko etc etc**

**Rating: M+...explicit sex scene in this chapter...umm so your warned, there's a sex scene**

**Okay, so my friend twisted my arm (literally people, I went to Uni today and she bailed me up in the library and threatened me under pain of death to write a 'proper' ending), so here it is, a 'proper' ending for her. And for everyone else that asked, I do hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Oh, and someone pointed out that Dr. Lee isn't a medical doctor...Dr. Lee is actually just someone I made up, I completely forgot that there was a Dr. Lee in the SGC...bizarre huh?  
**

* * *

Later as Sam and Jack sat in a companionable silence, eating their respective favorite jell-o flavours, Sam finally broached the subject that had been on her mind for the past two days. 

"If you hadn't found my letter, would you have done this?"

"Sam, I sat by your bed and held your hand, willing you to come back to me every day for 8 months," he said quietly, starring at the red jell-o square in his bowl, "I came so close to losing you…even if I hadn't found your letter, I still would have done it." He finished as he poked the jell-o in his bowl, watching as it danced in front of him.

"Why did you take so long?" she pressed as she put her spoon down turned to face Jack

"Well…I…to be honest, I was scared." Sam choked back a laugh as Jack gave her a 'stare'.

"General Jack O'Neill was scared?"

"I didn't understand how a beautiful, caring and intelligent…I mean Christ, you blew up a sun…woman could love me, " Jack paused slightly, "I'm old, cranky and I'm falling apart at the seams…you deserve someone better than me Sam." Jack poked at the jell-o again and wished he could just start digging his way to China.

Sam stared at Jack before her mouth finally followed the command of her brain, "You are not old, you are not cranky, unless of course there is no red jell-o," Jack gave a slight chortle as Sam continued, "You are not falling apart at the seams…well apart from your knees, to me Jack, there is no-one better than you." She finished as she leant in kissed him gently, feeling slightly braver she slid closer to him on the bench seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack meanwhile was fast losing control as his tongue gently pushed at her lips, her mouth opening and allowing him access as an innocent kiss turned into a full blooded make-out session.

Sam suddenly pulled and glanced around the commissary, which was still fairly full, many were staring at their CO and his former 2IC as they both blushed furiously as they broke away from there rather passionate embrace. Laughing nervously she leant in and whispered a request to Jack.

"Can we change locations Jack?" her breath tickling his neck and causing a rush of blood to head south. A crooked smile graced his face as his eyes darkened with wanting. Standing up he looked around for Sam's wheelchair.

"How did you get up here?" he asked when he failed to locate one.

"Walked, Daniel helped me…a lot." Jack stared as her with an incredulous look in his eyes, before he bent and scooped her into his arms and rushed her out of the commissary.

As he strode purposefully towards his quarters they drew many astonished stares and both Siler and Walter dropped the folders they were carrying as they saw General Jack O'Neill carrying Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter…who was quite absorbed in nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Closing his door and making sure that it was locked, he carried Sam over to his bed as she began to undo his tie.

"Sam, are you sure about this?" he asked as she slid the tie off, and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Never been more sure of anything." She answered as he lowered her gently so that she could nestle into the softness of his bed. Jack stood back as he went to unbutton his shirt but Sam shook her head

"I want to do it." She purred out at him. _"Jesus…Sam…purring…at…me."_ Jack's heart just about beat out of chest when he heard her say that.

Jack gently climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Sam, who raised herself so that she too was kneeling in front of him. Reaching up with a finger she gently traced a line down his jaw, and continued over his lips. Her other hand had moved to his shirt and was slowly and methodically unbuttoning it, carefully avoiding contact with his skin, prolonging the torment that she could see in his eyes. His shirt finally unbuttoned she pushed it off his shoulders, smiling at the way his muscles ticked when the material dragged over his skin. Inching forward see gently splayed her hands in the coarse salt and pepper coloured hair that spread across his chest and arrowed down his body.

His mouth opened slightly as her hands ran over his already hardened nipples, and a shiver ran down his spine. _"Do you know what you do to me Sam?"_ his mind asked as she kissed his mouth, sensuously drawing it out, and nibbling on his bottom lip when she pulled back before moving on to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, finally reaching his Adam's apple she kissed it gently. Then delicately wove the tip of her tongue over the moistened area, loving the way it jumped up and down in his throat under her touch. Drawing back slightly she looked into Jack's eyes as he stared down at the Goddess in front of him, she smiled nervously before she continued kissing her way down his body, hesitating as she reached the waist band of his dress pants, already well aware of what she was doing to his body. Her fingers fumbled slightly as she dragged the zipper down, noticing the way his breath hitched in throat when it ran over the sensitized ridge of his penis.

Sliding his pants down over his legs, he reared away and tore them from his body before coming to rest in front of Sam again, looking down his beautifully muscled body she smiled when she noticed that he was wearing The Simpsons boxers. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the tent in the boxers that had been created by his erect penis. Reaching out with a hand, she tried her hardest to stop it from trembling as she ran a finger down his length, the silk between her fingers and him was enough to make him shudder in delight as he gave a slight moan of pure wanting.

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he stared into her now not so innocent looking blue eyes as they looked at him with a devilish glint in them.

"Sam…I suggest you stop that, unless you want this to be over awfully fast." He gasped out as she gripped him gently, smiling wickedly she hooked a finger over the elastic in his boxers and inched them down over his over-sensitized member, "Sam…no."

Shaking his head slightly he did the only thing he could think of to make her lose some of the control she had over him and even the score a little. He kissed her, her mouth opening in an instant and his tongue thrust inside, plunging into it's moist depths. It had the desired affect as Sam let go of him, his boxers pooling around his knees as he realized that he was completely naked, and Sam was still fully dressed.

"This is unfair you know Sam, here I am in all my glory, and I haven't even glimpsed a shoulder yet." He whispered menacingly as he hands came up to brush a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She shivered under his touch as he delicately unbuttoned her BDU's and slid her top of. His breath hitching in his throat as he was finally given access to her milky white skin.

"God Sam…" he muttered as he leant in, kissing the corner of her mouth, twitching is tongue along the corners as he slowly made his way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone as he slid one hand around her back and swiftly undid her bra strap. Her gaze flickered over his face as he stared down at the beauty in front of him, hardly daring to believe that it was really happening, "You're beautiful you know…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he slid her bra straps of her shoulders. Gulping he bent his head and continued to kiss his way down her body, savouring the feel of her flesh jumping and twitching under his touch.

"Jack, this is killing me…you're killing me here." Sam moaned as Jack began running his tongue around her breast, and Sam chuckled when he murmured something that sounded oddly familiar to 'payback'.

As Jack gently slipped Sam's pants off, dragging her panties off with them. As he tossed them to the floor, Sam repositioned herself on Jack's bed, laying down her head resting on the deep blue of the pillow, her golden hair creating a halo around her head as Jack looked at this Angel in awe. Shaking his head slightly he leant over her, one arm bracing himself above her the other wandering carelessly down her body until it reached the apex of her thighs, hesitating slightly, he slid his hand into the moist conditions that he had created, Sam writhed under his touched as he bent his head and suckled on one of her nipples whilst he began to gently run his thumb over her mound.

"Jack…" she uttered as her hips rose slightly off the bed, "I need you in me now…"

"I don't want to rush this Sam." Jack murmured as he moved his attentions to her other breast.

"Jack…we've had…oh god…8 years of this." She uttered as Jack pushed a finger deep inside of her. Jack simply smiled against her breast as he continued his slow assault on her body, bringing her slowly to a point where she was gasping and writhing under his touch.

"please…Jack…" she whispered one last time as Jack finally gave in to her cries and gently nudged her legs open with one of his battered knees. Sliding his hand out he scooped her head into one hand and slid another under her butt as he quivered in front of her entrance. Gently pushing in, he felt her hips buck again his as he slid into her painfully slow until he was buried deep within her.

"Jack." She murmured as she felt her heart filling with joy at finally being allowed to love this man in the way her body had craved to be loved by him for 8 very long years.

"I know, I know." He murmured back, the love that he felt for this Goddess, it was indescribable, and no other emotion could come even close to this single moment.

Jack finally began to move his hips in a slow rhythmic motion, rocking his body into hers as he slowly and carefully built them both towards the zenith of human feeling. Before finally they were pitched over the edge and were lost in the sensations as Sam began to dance and ripple over Jack, which caused him to lose all control and he bucked once more as he exploded inside of her.

His arms shaking as he rolled onto his side, still buried within her he curled her into his body.

"Wow…" he whispered absentmindedly

"Yeah…" she whispered back, as she struggled to find her breath after that rather breathtaking display.

"Wow…" he repeated as he began to trace unknown patterns on her back.

"Jack?" she whispered as her eyes began to grow heavy.

"mm?" Jack smiled as he pulled her head in to rest against his chest

"I lied in that letter, I did have one regret." She whispered, her breath tickling across him

"mm?" he repeated as he struggled to stay in control.

"Let's just say, I don't anymore." Jack laughed as Sam finally slipped into a sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man who loved her more than anything in the world…nay, more than anything in the Galaxy.

* * *

Phew, you guys have NO idea how hard it was to write this chapter, I really struggled at some points and relied on doing some...uhhh...extensive reading to get ideas for it...

So, after hopefully managing to guilt trip you (did it work?), please leave some reviews, would love to hear what people think about this FINAL chapter. (Capital's people, final is written in capitals, that means no sequel!)


	7. Jello Sharing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate, never have, (wish I did though) owned by MGM/Gecko etc etc, am writing for my own personal enjoyment (and at times personal torment) and not for monetary gain.**

**Rating: K**

**Okay, I give up saying that I'm not writing anymore chapters...it never works well, as you can see. My 600 word one shot has turned into an 8,000 word, 7 chapter story. I have no self control people.**

**Reviews are always welcome. This chapter is fluff, hope you like :D**

* * *

  
Sleep didn't last long for Sam and Jack and only a few hours passed before the klaxons roused them from their slumbering. Groaning Jack smoothed a lock of Sam's golden hair behind her ear as his phone rang.

"O'Neill." He mumbled into it.

"We received the Tok'ra IDC, it's Jacob Carter, General." Walter said as Jack flew into a panic.

"Thanks Walter." Jack said as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Sam, you gotta get up…NOW!" Jack said as he pulled is pants on then scanned the room for his shirt, finally locating it hanging precariously from the flagpole in the corner of his room. Pulling it on he threw Sam's clothes on the bed as she snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"Sam, your FATHER is here." He persisted and that finally raised Sam from her dreams.

"Dad…" Sam hurriedly began pulling her clothes on, "Crap…" she muttered as Jack looked stricken for a moment.

"Yeah…he's going to kill me isn't he?" Jack asked as Sam shot him a reassuring look

"He'll be…" Sam was interrupted as a pounding began as the door.

"Jack O'Neill!" Jacob Carter bellow though the door as a rather petrified Jack swung the door open.

"Did I hear the gossip correctly Jack, I walked into the SGC to hear about the CO of the base carting my daughter of to his private quarters." Jacob's face turning red as he glanced behind Jack and saw Sam sitting on Jack's bed.

"Yeah Dad, you heard right." Sam said as she slid of the bed and walked over.

"Jack O'Neill, I think we need to talk." Jacob said, quickly reverting back to his "I'm a General" voice, ignoring Selmac's warning in his head

"_Jacob, be careful, she is a grown women."_

"_She might be a grown women, but she's still my little girl, and this is her CO!"_

"Yes, sir." Jack snapped back in the military fashion, Sam reached out and took a hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, the reassuring warmth spread over his body, "Why don't we go up to my office?" Jack suggested as he saw Jacob's face contort in horror at the blatant infraction of rules in front of him, before he stalked off in the direction of Jack's office.

"He won't kill you Jack." Sam whispered as she leant up and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll send Daniel to help you back to the infirmary." Jack said as he saw Sam lean heavily against the doorframe to steady herself, giving her a loving look he walked off to his office.

As Jack walked into his office Jacob stood up, prepared to round on him.

"Just a second Jacob, have to make a phone call." As Jack made his call to Daniel, he readily accepted and had placed the phone down before Jack had even said 'Thanks'.

"Jack O'Neill…so help me, just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Jacob spat out as Jack put the phone down.

Jack took a deep breath, "Jacob, before you begin your tirade, let me tell you something," Jack began calmly, "Two days ago I went to the President, he voided the fraternization rules at the SGC." Jacob opened his mouth as the reality sunk in.

"Just like that?" it sounded too easy to Jacob

"Well, after the 8 years of badgering from Hammond, and now from me, I think he realized how important it was." Jack said, and yes there had been a president change in that time, but no doubt it would have been mentioned in one of the many memo's that Hammond has sent his predecessor.

"Jack, if you ever hurt my little girl…" Jacob begun as Jack smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Jacob, I would rather die than hurt Sam." He said evenly as Jacob tilted his head.

"But still, Jack, this is a warning, you hurt her, in any way, and so help me, I will hurt you tenfold." Jacob said as he bowed his head slightly and Selmak took control.

"You have to understand that Jacob is only protecting his daughter."

"I know Selmak, I love Sam, I always have loved her, and I always will love her."

"I know you do Jack, just do right by her, okay?" Selmak finished off as Jacob's head bowed once again and Jacob took control.

"So Jack, what exactly are your intentions?" he asked, accepting that Jack really did love his daughter. Jack blushed as he pulled a small blue box out of his desk drawer and opened it, turning it round to show Jacob. Inside was a beautifully cut engagement ring, a diamond flanked by two sapphires and set in a gold band.

"With your permission, sir?" Jack asked as he closed the box again as Jacob smiled and nodded his head.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, I'm taking her out to dinner…actually I must tell her that I'm taking her out to dinner, I got interrupted this morning." Laughter filled his voice as Jacob looked slightly sheepish.

"Yes well, I am sorry about over reacting, though you can understand why, I hope." Jack inclined his head in response.

"Well, if you have finished the 'Father' talk, I might go and ask Sam out for our first date." A boyish grin graced Jack's face as Jacob sighed in acceptance.

As Jack walked into the infirmary smiling broadly as he saw Sam sitting on her bed arguing with Dr. Lee that she was feeling perfectly fine and wanted to be allowed back to work, even if she were just sitting behind a desk.

"Now Sam, Doctor knows best." He said as he gave her one of his infamous lopsided grins.

"Dr. Lee, can I have a moment alone with the patient?" he asked as Sam threw him a 'not you too' look.

"Sure General, I'm finished here anyway." Dr. Lee said as Sam shot him a venomous glare.

"So, Dad didn't kill you?" Sam asked as Jack wandered over, his hands stuffed in his pockets and grinning that goofy grin of his.

"Nope, we had quite an enlightening talk in fact." Jack sat down next to her on the bed and drew her into his side, "You want to go out tonight?" he asked as his fingers brushed along her side, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"I'm not allowed off base."

"Well, I happen to know this guy, he's the Commanding Officer of the base, great guy he is to, he might be able to help us." Jack said laughter cutting through his words as Sam had her first 'D'oh' moment.

As Sam applied the last of her make-up, she smiled at the reflection, she was going to knock Jack dead tonight. The sky blue dress hugged her figure and matched her eyes, the pixie skirt finishing just above the knees and swishing as she walked, the neckline plunging dangerously low, for Sam at least. Fastening the necklace around her neck she walked out into her living room where Jack was waiting for her.

"You almost…wow…" Jack said as he caught a glimpse of Sam, she looked well, breathtaking. Smiling she picked up her purse as Jack stood up to help guide her to the car, though she was quite steady on her feet now, she still needed assistance.

"So where you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Jack said mysteriously as he flashed that amazing grin at her, thanking god she was already sitting in the car as her knees gave a slight wobble when she saw that grin.

As Jack turned into a little used road Sam noticed the sign on the side of the road.

"The Observatory?" Jack simply smiled in response as Sam's stomach gave a flutter of happiness.

"A picnic dinner Sam, how much more romantic could you get?" Jack asked he spread a blanket down on the observation deck, it was such a beautifully clear night and the sky was dotted with hundreds of stars.

As Sam sat down on the blanket she looked up at the nights sky, "I wonder how many of these we've been to?" Sam asked quietly as Jack sat down next to her and began pulling food out of the basket.

"Hundreds Sam, hundreds of them."

They fell into a companionable silence, Sam sighing every so often as she snuggled into Jack's warm body, after eating her way through most of the basket of food, and drinking the bottle of chilled Apple Juice, she was slightly disappointed it wasn't wine but she was still on some pain medication.

"And now…dessert!" Jack said happily as he whipped out some fancy plastic cups, filled with half blue and half red jelly.

"Jack?" Sam asked questioningly as Jack began fumbling around in his pockets.

"Sam, I knew from the moment I met you that I would one day be doing this, I just hope I do it right." Jack said nervously as he pulled a small blue box out of his pocket as Sam stared at him in shock.

"I know we've only been together, umm, 27 hours, but we've spent 8 years waiting for this moment Sam," Jack opened the box in front of him and pulled a ring out, "I know we'll have to make a few changes, I may even start eating blue jell-o, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you," Jack paused, taking a deep breath, "Samantha Carter, will you share jell-o with me?"

Sam choked back laughter and tears as she threw her arms around Jack's neck and whispered into his ear, "That's Samantha O'Neill."

Jack grinned as Sam pulled back and Jack was able to slip the ring onto her finger, both staring at in amazement. They had both come so far, and sacrificed so much to get to this point, but now, staring at that ring, it had all been worthwhile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and yeah, it was -ahem- flufftacular wasn't it? Just wait until the next chapter...oh god why do I do this to myself people! **


	8. Ending or beginning?

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me, I don't make any money from this, MGM/Gecko etc etc own the rights to Stargate etc etc**

**Rating: K**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arriving back at the SGC the next day, they had been greeted by warm smiles by everyone in the SGC. Both had a funny feeling that their secret was already out, and this was confirmed when Daniel cornered them as they stepped out of the lift. 

"Guys, I'm so sorry, Jacob told me in the Commissary that you were planning on proposing, and I…uhhh, got a little excited and kinda screamed 'he's proposing' at the top of my lungs" Daniel said sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "So, within about 5 minutes everyone on base knew…and just about everyone off base as well."

"Daniel, seriously, calm down, it's okay that the whole base knows, saves me from having to announce it." A huge smile gracing Jack's face as Daniel flung Sam into a hug.

"Congratulations Sam, you finally got your man!"

This message was repeated many times of the days, weeks and months that followed. The news that General Jack O'Neill had finally got his Colonel was big news, and not just on Earth, but right throughout the Galaxy. With representatives from the Jaffa council, the Tokra High council and the Asgard High Council all making themselves available for the auspicious and highly anticipated (and in most people's mind, long overdue) event.

Sam, after 5 months of physical therapy was finally cleared for active duty, but decided to resign from SG1 and take up residence as a Scientist, whilst still being in the Air Force she was able to concentrate more heavily on research of new technology instead of being the front line.

Wedding preparations went along swimmingly, mainly due to Cassie who stepped up when Sam looked lost and confused when she was flicking through a magazine and mumbling something about 'being able to blow up a sun, how hard can a wedding be to organize?'. Finding a place to host the actual wedding was proving to be quite difficult, with the Jaffa, Tokra and Asgard all being present they couldn't hold it in a church, or in public, and there wasn't room in the SGC. So after a rather lengthy discussion with The President, Jack was granted permission to find an empty planet to host the wedding on.

With Jack having no living relatives, apart from cousins in Ireland, there wasn't going to be much in the way of blood relatives at this wedding, with only Jacob and Mark and his wife (their children were considered a liability as little kids don't really understand 'classified') on Sam's side being invited. Mark had thought it was the best practical joke ever when Sam and Jacob told him, but was quickly assured that it wasn't a joke when a passing Thor beamed them up, said hello gave Mark a good view of planet Earth from Orbit and took him for a quick spin around the solar system.

When it came to picking a planet, they had sent a half dozen scouting missions back to planets that had been uninhabited when first visited, and only two of them still were, with Sam and Jack deciding on a planet that looked very like the wilderness behind Jack's cabin in Minnesota, the Stargate lead out into a wide open grassy plain, with a lake shimmering 100ms to the left of the Gate, and the tree line 300m to the right of the Gate, and gave them quite a lot of room to have a wedding and a reception.

Sam and Cassie went shopping in New York for a wedding gown and a bridesmaid gown, after a half dozen bridal shops Sam finally found 'the one'. It was white with a slender bodice that flared out into a small skirt and had a mini train after it, what made this dress breathtaking was the delicate floral design that was sewed into it, when Sam brushed her fingers across the silk material her stomach had fluttered with excitement imagining Jack doing the same thing. After Sam had paid for the dress, and it had been pinned for the tiny adjustments that needed to be made they had gone hunting for a dress for Cassie, which turned out to be much simpler than either of them though, finding 'the dress' on the first store that they tried. A simple strapless white dress with a bow around the mid section. Tears welling in Sam's eyes as she hugged the younger woman.

"You're going to knock 'em dead Cass." Sam said as she thought of the little girl who had been the only survivor of a virus that had swept her planet and had come to planet Earth only to have her adoptive mother ripped away from her all too soon. "Janet, you'd be so proud of your little girl." Sam thought as she let go of Cassie.

"Hey, you're the one who's supposed to knock 'em dead, and believe me, you will!" Cassie said as she ducked back into the changeroom, "Now we just need shoes!"

The day grew closer and closer and Sam's days were filled with organizing arrival times on the designated planet, with so many people gating in from different planets they didn't want any hold ups or mishaps to occur, as well as organizing equipment to be taken through and assembled on the other side.

When it had come time to find someone to perform the service, they had trouble finding someone with the necessary security clearance and it had fallen to Daniel, who shocked everyone by informing them that he was an ordained minister and had performed several services on various digs before his SGC life, with the minister dealt with Teal'c had had to stepped in as best man, though kept insisting he was not the best man and that as it was Jack's wedding he really should be the best man.

And then, it was 'the day'. The marquee was up, the chairs were lined up, the flowers were hung, the champagne was chilling and the guests were starting to mill in the Gateroom as a harried looking Walter was shouting instructions through the Stargate to the planet as he was trying to adjust his tie and check things of his list at the same time, somehow managing to tie his pen into his tie.

"Jack, you ready?" Daniel asked as he pulled his jacket on and moved to halt a certain General who was pacing his room and muttering to himself, and every so often grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket and scratching something out and replacing it with something else.

"I've been ready for 8 years, Spacemonkey." Jack said as he straightened the jacket of his dress blues, and making sure all his medals were straight before he marched out the door towards the gateroom.

"Sam, you ready? Cassie asked as pinned the last of her hair up, Sam was sitting behind a desk writing furiously, crumpled up pieces of paper surrounding her.

"I thought you finished that last night Sam?"

"It wasn't right…" Sam muttered as she stood up suddenly, handing the note to Cassie to mind until the right time.

As Jack fidgeted nervously, rocking back on the balls of his feet the Stargate suddenly sprang to life and the piano began playing the haunting tune of the wedding march. His breath catching in his throat as first Cassie stepped through, looking exactly like the elegant young women she had become and then Sam, her eyes already focused on Jack as she stepped through, loving his expressions as his mouth opened in a silent 'ohh…' at the site of her in her dress.

Her stride never faltered, and her gaze was firmly on the prize as she came to a standstill behind Jack, looking resplendent in his Dress Blues, his many medals clinking together as he uttered a single word…

"wow…"

Daniel coughed quietly and their attention quickly swiveled around to him, opening the book up he began to read

"Welcome to the marriage of Brigadier General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter." Pausing slightly he looked into the two pairs of eyes firmly riveted on each other again. "You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union, Jack would you like to say a few words?"

Jack cleared his throat as he pulled a slightly rumpled note out of his pocket and read of it  
"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Sam looked into Jack's shining eyes as Cassie handed her her own vows  
"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

Daniel turned to Sam, "Sam, will you take Jack as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?

Sam smiled as she answered, "I will…finally"

She gently reached over and picked up Jack's hand and slid the simple gold band onto his finger.

Daniel turned to Jack, "Jack, will you take Sam as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

Jack grinned right back at Sam, "You Betcha!"

Jack slid the wedding ring onto her finger, a sapphire flanked by two diamonds, the exact opposite of her engagement ring.

Daniel turned back to the guests, and smiled at the people dabbing at their eyes and even glanced at Teal'c who was grinning broadly, "In the years which shall bring Jack and Sam into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home." Daniel paused as he closed the book in front of him, "Inasmuch as Jack and Sam have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife."

"You may kiss." He added as they both looked at him expectantly. Not at all surprised by the way they latched onto each other. This day had been a long time coming, and they deserved to be happy.

Sam gently leant back from the kiss she had planted on his lips, his hands had slid to her waist and her skin had jumped under the feel of his touch through the silk, reaching up with her own hands she cupped his face, "I do love you so much Jack." She whispered as she grinned

* * *

Jack placed the phone back on the receiver still in shock at the news that had come from it. She was back. Not totally awake, but slight movement after 8 months of nothing was as good as awake in Jack's mind. 

Suddenly springing to life he sprinted all the way from Sam's office to the infirmary, quite a few floors above and he was puffing and panting by the time he skidded into the isolation room.

"Lee!" he barked as he bent over double to catch his breath, "Update."

"Neural responses are up, and she seems to be responding to stimuli, though she is yet to open her eyes." Jack stared at Dr. Lee before he brushed past him to Sam's bed. After 8 months in a bed her skin was pale and waxy looking, and her hair had grown out, now framing her face in ringlets. But to Jack she still looked amazing.

Dragging a chair over he sat down and gently picked up her hand and stroked it lightly.

"Carter?" he whispered as her eyelids fluttered at his touch before he was finally, after so many months of being denied, given access to her bright blue eyes.

"Hey…" he said quietly as he motioned for Dr. Lee to come over, who had been trying to look busy and give them a couple of moments to themselves.

Peering over at her, Dr. Lee finally spoke, "Welcome back to the land of the living Sam." He gave a wide smile as he checked her pulse, and her pupil response time both of which were well within the normal range.

"We'll have to do some scans of course, but they can wait a bit." He said to Jack as Sam continued staring at Jack, as though amazed that he were actually there, "I'll just go off and uhh…check some things." And nodding to his associate bustled him out of the room, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"I had the strangest dream, sir." She said as she looked at all the machines she was hooked up too, "what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath before he began, "You, Daniel and Teal'c were on a mission…" Jack paused as Sam suddenly gasped and gripped the blanket in a tight fist.

* * *

**HA! I did a Dallas...and Wizard of Oz on everyone:D blame my friend at Uni for suggesting it, I'm so very evil.**

**So will Sam do what she did in her dream, will Jack respond the same way? We can only speculate for the time being.**

**For those of you who are interested, links to images showing Sam and Cassies's dresses are on my profile as my descriptions really don't do them justice.**

**  
**


	9. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, I'm just writing this for my own personal enjoyment (and sometimes torture!).  
**

**Rating: K**

**Hope you guys like, and as always would LOVE to hear feedback on it. **

* * *

Daniel opened the door to the Iso room that Sam was being kept in, she was doing that thing again, staring wistfully into the distance and threading the hem of her blanket through her fingers.

"Sam?" Daniel asked as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, "You okay?"

Sam looked down at him, a brief moment of panic flitting across her eyes before the usual calm took hold, "I'm…fine…" she said slowly as she moved her eyes to stare at the blanket.

"Sam…?" Daniel pressed, everyone had noticed that she had been distant, confused at times, and short tempered. And when Jack had mentioned that Sam had mentioned that she had 'a dream', but had clammed up when pressed about it, Daniel had put two and two together.

"The dream right?" he asked when he got no reply.

Sam turned her face back to his, sadness filling her eyes as she nodded slowly

"Want to talk about it?" Daniel said quietly as he moved from the chair to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Not really, but I have to Daniel." Sam picked at a loose thread on the blanket, and so Sam had filled him in on what had transpired in her dream, blushing as she skipped over the two incidents that had occurred between Sam and Jack…General. She reminded herself.

Daniel was left mildly baffled when Sam finished, not quite understanding what the problem was.

"Daniel, the dream started in the exact same way that I woke up, with Jack by my bedside…and him telling me what happened." She finished, not looking at Daniel.

"Your scared that what happened in your dream could happen in real life?" Daniel asked as Sam raised her blue eyes to meet his, tears shimmering in them.

"Daniel…being with J…General…it's what I've always wanted, but seeing it…experiencing it all…made me realise what I was missing out on." Sam struggled to get the right words out, "I want it, so very badly…but I've been hurt so many times before, I don't want to go through that again."

"He would never hurt you Sam, he cares about you too much to do that." Daniel said as hope flashed across Sam's face, "You just need to take a leap of faith Sam, tell him how you feel." Daniel said as Sam reached out and drew Daniel into a hug.

"Thanks Daniel." She whispered as she heard a familiar tune floating up the hallway. The Simpsons opening theme, and both knew exactly who it was. Daniel drew back and gave her a reassuring hug and smile before he walked out, sidestepping Jack as he walked in.

Sam gave Jack a weak smile as he triumphantly held up two jell-o containers, one blue and one red.

"Carter, you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he set the jell-o down on her tray along with a spoon that he proudly produced from his BDU pocket and slid into the seat recently vacated by Daniel.

"I'm fine J..Sir." she said quickly, trying to convince herself that she was fine as well as him she said as she poked the jell-o in her cup, clearly remembering the last time she had had jell-o with Jack, it had ended with both of them in a storage cupboard near Sam's office and she blushed, even though she knew it had been a dream, it was so very vivid in her mind. Looking back at up Jack who was staring at her with confusion etched on his face, which was an all to common expression for him really, but in this instance it only made Sam more driven to talk to him…about them.

"You found my letter?" Sam took her leap of faith, and hoped that Jack would catch her before she fell as she poked her jell-o again, concentrating intently on the rhythmic wobbling as Jack's eyes opened in shock and surprise, his spoon half way between his mouth and the cup.

"I…uhhh….errr…yeah." Jack finally managed to get out as he set his spoon down on the table, not even remembering that there was still jell-o on it and not even noticing when it slid off.

"I do still have one regret Jack." She said, his eyebrows shooting upwards and his mouth opening slightly at the casual use of his first name, "I never did get to chance to hold you in my arms, to touch your face…to kiss you." She finished quietly as Jack unfurled from his chair and moved faster than he had moved in a long time so that he was sitting on Sam's bed.

"I'll be sure that in 5 minutes you'll have no regrets Sam." He said as he leant in to brush his lips against hers, her body responding automatically to his gentle caress, which in her mind was painfully familiar. Her hands came up and cradled Jack's face as he broke away from the kiss, gently stroking his jawline as his skin shuddered under her touch.

"See, still 2 minutes left and you've only got one regret left." Jack said as he swung his legs onto her bed and squished in next to her on the narrow hospital bed. Sam's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Jack's waist as his head snuggled into her shoulder.

"I love you Jack." Sam whispered as she stared at the beautiful face that was resting against her shoulder, at peace with life.

"I love you too Sam." Jack murmured into her collarbone his breath tickling across her flesh as Jack's arm gently wrapped around he waist and pulled her close to him.

"From this moment, no more regrets."

Daniel and Teal'c smiled as they wandered into the room a few hours later to see Jack and Sam curled into a loving embrace.

"Maybe we should leave them alone?"

"Perhaps, Daniel Jackson, but does O'Neill not have a briefing to attend?"

Daniel sighed as he moved towards the bed and tapped Jack gently on the shoulder

"Jack, you have to get up now."

"But I'm so comfortable." He whined, smiling into Sam's neck as she stirred in her sleep.

"I know Jack, but you got a mission briefing, SG-14 is going to P2X-348, and they've been waiting in the briefing room for 15 minutes already."

Jack groaned as he disentangled himself from Sam's warm body, smiling gently he placed a kiss on her forehead as she opened her eyes, _"God those eyes, does she have any idea of how she can melt me with those eyes?"_

"I have some things to take care of, but I'll be back soon Sam." He said quietly as she nodded.

45 minutes later Jack was rubbing his temples as he talked to The President, who was calmly explaining to Jack that he couldn't possibly change the fraternization rules for the SGC, as it was unfair to the other military branches.

"You'll find my resignation letter on your desk in the morning, Mr. President." Jack said, as The President was finally silenced into a thoughtful melancholy.

"General O'Neill, I can't possibly change the rules for the SGC, however we have had civilian commanders of the facility…" The President trailed off as Jack grinned broadly.

"If I fax through my resignation now, how long will it take before it's official?" Jack asked as he grabbed his resignation letter and faxed it through to The President's office.

"Anxious much, General O'Neill?"

"Mr. President, I've waited 8 years for this woman…" Jack trailed off as The President chuckled.

"I'm signing the papers now, as of the end of this phone call you are retired from the United States Air Force." The President said, sighing quietly. The USAF has just lost one of it's finest officers.

"Mr. President, if you don't mind, I'd really like to go kiss Colonel Carter now." Jack said, the impatience barely hidden in his voice, as he began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet.

"You go get your Colonel Jack, as long as I'm invited to the wedding!" The President said as Jack shouted a thanks and hit the 'End Call' button and sped out of his office towards Sam's infirmary room.

Standing in front of the door to her room, he took a deep breath as he pushed it open, and was greeted by a beaming Sam, sitting up in bed and tapping away at her laptop.

"I thought Lee said no work?" Jack said as he strolled in, his hands buried in his pockets as he sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"Briefing go well?" she asked innocently as she shut her laptop down.

"You bet it did!" he said, his face breaking into one of his famous 'Jack O'Neill Cheshire Cat' grins, "I retired from the Air Force." Jack finished with as Sam looked at him with shock

"You retired…why?" her heart thumping wildly in her chest, which was unfortunately hooked up to a machine that measured her heart rate and the machine started beeping faster, Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow as he explained.

"The President wouldn't change the Frat Regs, I told him that I would retire, he said I could and remain as CO of the SGC as a civilian, as long as I invite him to our wedding."

"Wedding?" Sam asked, her face breaking into a smile, in the space of 3 hours, her CO had told he loved her, quit the Air Force and damn near proposed to her.

"Yeah, you know the thing where we get up and say a few words, kiss each other and eat lots of cake!" His amazing grin gracing his face, "I'm thinking of having one, want to join me?"

* * *

**How awesome was that proposal people!...so very...Jack O'Neill-ish... :D I'm rather proud of that proposal to be honest**


	10. Consummation

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, never has been, never will be...wish I were, but hey, what can ya do?**

**Rating: M 15+**

** If you are at all offended by sex scenes, there is a basic plot outline at the bottom of the page. **

**Hope you all enjoy...took me DAYS to write this, was really a struggle at some stages...but yeah, would love for reviews as always.**

* * *

Shock coursed through Sam's body as he mind scrambled to process the information that had been fed into it, _"Did he…he did…he proposed…"_ her mind now knew the problem and her sharp scientific mind quickly came up with the correct answer, "Hell yes!" she finally managed to gasp out as Jack broke into a huge grin, and happiness exploded in her chest.

Sliding onto Sam's bed he wrapped his arms around her body and drew it into his own, "I love you Sam." He said quietly as he brushed his lips over hers as he settled in next to her body, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"And you know I love you Jack." The grin on her face mirroring the grin on Jack's.

After 6 weeks, Sam was finally allowed back into her own quarters, much to the relief of the various infirmary and SF's that had had to go escort her back from her lab, she was still on base, but at least she had more freedom now. Instead of walking to her own quarters, she found that her legs had directed themselves towards Jack's quarters, she sighed as she settled down into the softness of his bed, his unique scent washing over her.

And that is exactly where Jack found her, curled up on his bed, smiling gently he slipped his shoes off and climbed in next to her, brushing his lips gently over hers as he eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." She said quietly as her cornflower blue eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones

"Hey yourself." He whispered as he trailed a finger lazily down her bare arm, the tingling that shot through her body pooled in her warm centre as his hand came to rest on her hip, Jack's face open with longing, but also with doubt. He didn't want to push her too far too fast.

Suddenly taking the initiative Sam reached up and drew Jack's mouth to her own, nibbling gently at his bottom lip as he gave a low growl that emanated from deep within his throat. Desire welling in loins as he shifted closer to Sam's body, her hands surprisingly steady as they rose to unclasp his BDU shirt with a speed and urgency that surprised them both. Up until this moment neither one had admitted just how much they needed (and wanted) each other, and not just in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense as well.

"Sam." Jack murmured against her lips, "I don't want to rush this."

Sam pulled back as she finished on the last button, "Jack, we've had 8 years, if that ain't taking it slow…and technically we ARE engaged…" she trailed off as she pushed the shirt of his shoulders.

"Oh right…" he said as he squirmed slightly under Sam's touch.

Sam trailed a line of sensuous kisses down his neck, stopping first at his Adam's apple, she chuckled slightly as Jack had his light bulb moment, nearly causing Jack to leap of the bed at the sensation that rippled outwards from her lips.

Realising that their current position was not ideal for what they were intending to do, Sam threw a leg over Jack's body and rolled with him as she pushed him onto his back, and straddled his waist, smiling as she felt him shift uncomfortably. BDU's weren't exactly made to accommodate…expansion, and Jack was, well, expanding.

"Sam…I…" Jack was quickly quieted as Sam bent down and pressed her lips against his, running her tongue sensually over his lips.

"Jack, I never thought I'd tell you this, but stop thinking so much." Sam murmured huskily against his lips, "You have a women, who is very much in love with you, that wants to…" Sam trailed off as she sat back up and shifted her weight slightly and taking some pressure off Jack.

Jack had felt the pressure mounting for some time now, and knew that he had to quicken the pace up a little. 8 years of pent up sexual frustration, was, well, frustrating! Reaching up, he began to unbutton her own shirt, and was slightly surprised when Sam knocked his hand away and finished the job herself, smiling shyly as she shrugged it off her shoulders, a blush creeping up her face, she'd never taken the initiative with a man before.

"You okay?" Jack asked gently, sensing her hesitation and nerves.

"I'm fine, just absorbing all this." Sam said as she brushed her fingers down Jack's muscled torso, stopping as she reached the band of his pants, finally pushing all her inhibitions out the window she deftly undid Jack's pants and climbed off him as she slid them down his legs, his boxers quickly followed as Sam knelt next to Jack, in awe of the body before her. Gulping slightly as her eyes roamed down towards the apex of his thighs, Jack was big. Very big.

"Sam?" Jack asked questioningly, he was getting rather anxious as Sam was just sitting next to him staring at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

Smiling nervously she reached out tentatively and ran a finger down his length, causing him to utter a low moan. Getting her nerves up, she gently grasped him and gave a slight squeeze and Jack's body responded instantly, as his hips raised slightly of the bed.

"You ever done this before Sam?" Jack squeezed out as Sam loosened her grip slightly and bent her head down. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up at Jack as she put her mouth around him, "You…wow…umm, what was I saying?"

Sam gently slid her mouth further down his length, allowing her teeth to scrape slightly alone the super-sensitized skin. At that Jack had to use ever ounce of his willpower not to move his hips, and so tried to pacify himself by clenching the blanket under him and gave a deep guttural groan.

"Jesus…Sam…if you keep doing that this isn't going to last as long as I'd hoped." Jack said as Sam released him from her mouth. Smiling up at him with an impish grin as she ran her tongue around the tip before gently blowing on the tip.

"You…are...evil…"Jack muttered again as she continued her relentless assault on his senses.

"Carter. Stop!" Jack ordered pulling Sam off him, "Whilst I absolutely adore what you were doing, I want you to enjoy this as well." He said huskily.

With steady hands he gently unclasped her bra, with a skill that indicated that he had done this many times before. Starring in awe at the women before him as he slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, goose bumps rising on her skin in the wake of his touch. Finally releasing Sam of her bra, he gently laid her back on the bed and covered her body with his own. As he began to nibble and suck on her earlobe, quiet meows erupting from Sam's throat as his hand trailed down her fair skin and cupped a breast in his roughened hand and began to gently massage it as Sam gripped his back, her short fingernails leaving marks.

Abandoning her earlobe, Jack trailed his lips down her neck, nibbling, sucking and licking the whole way to her collarbone, and he allowed his talented mouth to go to work. Sam had never felt such passion and ecstasy from a man's lips before, and her ecstasy was heightened even more when he began to nibble along her collarbone, a moan escaped from his lips, which nearly caused him to lose all control.

"Gotta speed things up a little." He murmured as he began pulling her pants off, Sam simply nodded her head numbly, her mouth unable to form words.

Finally discarding her pants, he hooked a finger around the elastic of her panties and drew them down her body. And finally, he had Samantha Carter, a glowing angel, a brilliant mind, and an amazing soldier. Like this she wasn't Lieutenant Colonel Carter, or even Doctor Carter, she was just Sam the woman whom he adored, respected and admired, the women whom he had long ago lost his heart too.

"God, you're beautiful Sam." He choked out as his gaze trailed from her face, showing the signs of a heat rising up her cheeks, making her all the more beautiful in Jack's mind, her halo of golden hair framing her delicate features, down the body to the rise of her breasts, both perfect in Jack's mind, and down onto her abdomen, showing signs of all the battle's she had been in, with the light scarring still visible and down to the apex of her thighs.

Grinning wickedly he gently opened her legs and slid a hand inside of her as a sigh escaped from her lips as he ran a single finger over her swollen mound, pushing against it lightly as Sam's hips rose up and pressed against his hands, telling him that she was more than willing to be subjected to this form of torture. Twirling a finger lazily around her mound, he bent his head and kissed her, sucking her into mouth.

"Jesus!" Sam moaned as she felt a coiling begin in her stomach, and the first ripples of pleasure spread out from her moist insides. Jack immediately drew away and the ripples subsided.

"sensitive." He murmured as he trailed kisses up her body, halting at her breasts he sucked one nipple into his mouth as Sam moaned under his touch. Looking up at her face, he grinned as he released her nipple, and gently blew across the surface, causing another moan to escape from her as he repeated the process on her other breast.

"Jack?"

"mmm?" he replied as he leant back, releasing her from his lips.

"I…I want to do this." She said quietly, as first confusion and then realization flashed across his face. Flashing her his Cheshire Cat grin he pulled off her and rolled gracefully onto his back and Sam followed his body until he was straddling him as he helped to position her body above his throbbing manhood.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam." Jack said as he shifted her weight, bringing his head in line with her moist opening.

"You never will Jack." She said as she lowered herself onto, gasping as he stretched and filled her. Closing her eyes at the sensation of the man that she loved, and had loved for so long, being so close to her, inside her nearly caused her heart to burst with happiness.

Jack was filled to the brim with love for this woman as she threw her head back and settled further down on him, no woman had ever been able to take him fully, moaning as she continued to slide him further into her body.

Positioning his hands on her hips as Sam began to slide up and down his length, a moan of satisfaction escaping from both of them. They had sacrificed so much, lost so much, and to finally be able to reach this point in their relationship, it had made it all worth it.

Jack had been content to just let Sam be in control, but unable to control himself any more as one hand slide from her waist to between her legs and began to gently rub against her hardened mound, her movements becoming erratic before Jack began to stroke her in rhythm with Sam's movements.

Losing control Sam began to move heavily against Jack, driving him further into her body. Her back tensing and arching as she finally found release and her muscles rippled danced across Jack as he thrust up inside her, delving further into her deeps.

"Oh…god Jack…" Sam moaned as her orgasm abated, collapsing onto Jack's chest he gently rolled her over onto her back and, hooking her legs around his waist he began to move heavily inside her, driving him towards his own release.

"harder…" Sam gasped out and Jack quickly complied, his back muscles straining as he pushed himself inside her once last time, his seed bursting forth and he found that not only was he emptying his body into her, but his heart and soul as well.

"I love you so much Sam." He murmured as he rolled onto his side, still inside of her, as he gradually softened.

"I love you too Jack." She murmured back as she nestled her head against his warm, sweaty chest.

Jack smiled as he nestled his face into her golden hair, he had never felt such passion from anyone before in his life, it truly did make a difference when you loved the person you were with. Slipping into sleep, he dreamed of all the happy days that were to follow.

* * *

**Basic Plot Outline**

**Sam says yes to Jack's proposal. Relationship consummated. **

** Can't get much more basic than that really :D**


	11. Remember

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate, never have, never will...though if I did...Jack would never have left and there would have been some sort of resolution -sighs-**

**Rating: K - mild course language**

**Warning: Character death. **

* * *

  
Weeks quickly passed and Sam was finally cleared for active duty again, and would have begun gate travel again, save for an anomaly in her blood work.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as she stared at Dr. Lee

"I ran the tests twice, I am quite sure." He replied calmly

"But Janet said…" Sam trailed off as Dr. Lee smiled gently

"I know, I read your medical file and I would have come to the same conclusion." He said as the reality of her pregnancy set in.

"I'm pregnant…I'm going to be a mum!" Sam said incredulously as she broke into a huge grin, for so long she had felt that she would never get this opportunity, and it was overwhelming when confronted with it, "I got to go tell Jack!" Sam leapt out of her chair and raced off towards the briefing room where she knew that Jack and SG-1 would be waiting for her. Slowing to a walk as she neared the briefing room, she tried unsuccessfully to keep the broad grin of her face as she walked in Jack looked up from where he was doodling on the pad in front of him.

"Now that everyone is…Sam what the hell are you doing?" Jack exclaimed as Sam slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips, stopping before it reached the usual crescendo, Daniel and Mitchell looked away, both blushing furiously as Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow then went back to reading the mission report for the 10th time. And Vala? She was taking notes, studying the couple closely for ideas as she jotted down diagrams with bullet points.

"Uhh…Sam?" Jack asked as Sam leant back and stared into those gorgeous brown pools.

"Yes, Dad?" Sam emphasized the 'Dad' part rather heavily as Jack's hands moved to rest on her waist, shock flashing into his eyes.

"Are you…are we…did we…we did…" Jack stuttered out as Sam grinned broadly back at him.

"I am and we did Jack." Sam assured him as his eyes lit up and he grinned like a Cheshire Cat, drawing her in for another intense kiss.

Daniel and Mitchell turned around as they both exclaimed, "I'm going to be an Uncle!"

Teal'c grinned broadly as he gave the traditional Jaffa saying at such an announcement, edited slightly to fit in with Earth standards "May your first born child be a brave and fearsome warrior like his or her father, and may he or she be as brave and intelligent as his or her mother."

Vala seemed shocked, her mouth opening and closing several times before she said with disgust barely disguised in her voice, "You're going to get fat!"

Sam merely grinned as she pulled back once again, and felt Jack's hand splay across her stomach as the looked into her the depths of her blue eyes, "I love you Sam." He said tenderly as he dropped his head to rest against, whilst the rest of SG-1 crept quietly out the door, wanting to give the would-be parents some private time.

"Lee said I can go home now." Sam said suddenly, "But I've been thinking…"

"Aren't you always?" Jack joked as Sam punched him playfully on the arm.

"I've been thinking that we should move in together."

"Makes sense, afterall, we are engaged." Sam gave a small giggle against his chest.

"No giggling Colonel." Jack said in the most serious voice he could muster, which wasn't very serious at all, "And speaking of engaged, I've got something for you." Reaching around he pulled a burgundy box out of his pocket and snapped it open, a beautiful sapphire glinted back at her.

"Oh Jack, it's gorgeous." Sam said as she plucked the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"It hasn't got anything on you." Jack said tenderly as Sam nuzzled her head into Jack's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Sam?" Jack asked seven months later as he felt her jolt awake beside him.

"It's time." She said as she realized what the damp was that spreading out from between her legs, laughing as Jack sprang into action. Watching as he threw whatever clothes he could find on, Sam struggled to get to her feet.

"Sam, honey, just sit there, I'll get you." Jack moved around to her side of the bed and scooped her into his arms.

"Jack…I can walk you know." Sam complained as Jack grunted quietly under the weight of Sam and their baby.

"Shut up," he said as he staggered out the door towards his car, "You're in labour Sam, I just want to make this as easy as possible for you."

Sam smiled, then grimaced as pain lanced through her abdomen, "Shit, this is worse than a zat." Her nails dug into Jack's forearm as he placed her gently on the backseat of his truck and clambered into the driver's seat. As he sped towards the SGC he realized that he had probably broken the land speed record

The labour was slow, with their child unwilling to leave the warm security of Sam's womb.

"Jack, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you after this." Sam grated out as the 10 hour mark ticked past, and she was still not fully dilated.

"Gladly, my darling, you know I'd die for you anyway." As he hid the grimace that dearly wanted to surface as Sam gripped in hand, nearly crushing bone.

Some time later, Dr. Lee meandered back in to check on Sam's progress, snapping on some surgical gloves he raised the sheet covering Sam's legs.

"Nearly Sam, just a few more centimetre's to go." Sam groaned as another ripple washed over he abdomen, sweat pouring down her tired face and gave a small grin at Jack.

Dr. Lee stepped back and checked the various machines that Sam was hooked up to.

"Your BP is a little high, but that's quite common in childbirth," he said as Sam gave him a panicked look, "Sam, everything is going fine, slowly yes, but fine." Looking back at the machine as the number steadily rose, until it was beeping frenetically.

"Jack, can you wait outside." Dr. Lee ordered as two nurses rushed in as Sam laid back heavily on the bed, her breathing erratic as her eyes closed.

"Lee…" Jack began as panic set in.

"Out Jack!" ordered Lee as Jack shuffled outside his face drawn with worry as he was confronted with Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala all sitting on the floor outside the room, all looking tired and worried.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned as they all looked up.

"Sam…machine started beeping…I just…I…" Jack sank wearily down onto the floor and stared at the door, praying for the first time in…well, a long time that Sam would be okay.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours and Jack was pacing the corridor as a cry was heard from beyond the door. A very distinctive baby cry. Jack was at the door in seconds as it swung open, revealing Dr. Lee, holding a crying bundle in his arms.

"A girl." He said simply as he placed the bundle in Jack's arms.

"Sam?" Jack croaked out.

"You better come in." Dr. Lee said, his features contorting into a face that knew the pain he was about to instill in the man before him.

What confronted Jack when he walked towards that bed was straight out of his nightmares. Sam was laid out on the bed, her hair still slick with sweat. Jack gently reached out and ran a hand down her cheek, it remained still. Peaceful.

"I'm sorry Jack, her BP shot through the roof," Lee paused as he struggled to regain his composure as he went on, "a blood vessel burst in her brain, we tried everything…" Lee stopped fighting his emotions as he saw Jack slump into a chair, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, whispering to the now silent bundle in his arms.

"I lost Charlie. I lost Sam. I'm not going to lose you too Abby." Jack named the beautiful girl in his arms, it had been Sam's favorite.

"I'm sorry Jack." Lee said quietly as he stepped out into the corridor to deliver the news to the rest of SG-1.

Jack stared down at his beautiful daughter, her eyes opened and stared back into his, the bright blue hue that met his brown ones was achingly familiar as he hugged her to his chest. One hand reaching out to hold Sam's hand.

"Samantha Carter was an incredible woman. She fought for her country, her planet and for all humanity spread throughout the galaxy. She will be forever remembered as an incredible soldier, fighting to her very last breath for what she believed in. She will be forever remembered as an incredible scientist, always figuring out a solution to a problem presented to her. She will forever remembered as a caring, compassionate soul, who loved life and lived it to it's fullest. I will remember her for that, and for so much more. Her smile, her affected, her contagious laugh and her love of blue jell-o. I will remember her for being the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I will remember her." Jack took a steadying breath as he stepped off the podium, tears running down his cheeks as he walked over to SG-1, plus Abby who was in the capable hands of Daniel and smiled through a haze of tears as Daniel placed his daughter in his arms.

The wormhole blasted open as Jack, holding Abby, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala all walked up the ramp and placed the wreath of flowers on the event horizon they all whispered as one, "I will remember."

Save for one, the smallest, she stared at the shimmering wall of water with the same awe and wonder as her mother had 8 years previously.

* * *

**-hides in a cave- Don't hurt me people! My muse came back from his/her hiatus and this is what came out...shocked me to be honest that she/he could be this evil.**

**Reviews would be nice, of the non-flamey type. If it wasn't 3:15 am in the morning at the moment, I'd start working on a resolution to this...but all that would come out would be gibberish.**


	12. Leap of Faith

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, never has been, never will be.**

**Rating: K...a kiss, that's about it, very sedate actually...**

**Just want to say sorry for the last chapter...that was really cruel of me, but hey...it was fun to write...except when I started crying in my history lecture when I was writing Jack's eulogy...oops :D  
**

**This is Chapter 12, and hopefully the last chapter **

* * *

As Sam opened her eyes to be greeted by a worried Dr. Lee, she looked around at all the machines she was hooked up too. 

"Where am I?" she croaked out, her throat sore and achy.

"Infirmary, you hit your head on a rock on your last mission, you've been out cold for 3 days." Lee said as he picked up her chart, "Your brain waves have been pretty active to be honest, like you were just dreaming…for 3 days straight." Jotting down a few notes on the board he turned to leave.

"Where's Jack?" Sam asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"General O'Neill, he retired, after 8 years at the SGC and 2 years in DC, he'd had enough." Lee looked confused, Sam was well aware of Jack's retirement.

"Oh." Was all she said in response.

"You want me to call anyone for you?" Lee asked as Sam plucked at a lose thread on the blanket.

"Yeah, can you call Daniel for me." Sam looked up hopefully, hoping that Daniel was near, she really needed to see a friendly face at the moment.

"So, you had a dream where the last two years never happened, and you and Jack finally got your acts together." Daniel clarified as Sam looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, but her pride not allowing them to escape, "What's the problem then?"

"Daniel, imagine you were given everything you ever wanted…twice over, and to wake up and find it was nothing but your over-active imagination, giving you a glimpse of something that could never be?" Sam said sadly as realization dawned on Daniel, "Daniel what was shown to me was something I had dreamed about for 10 years, more than that really, I had dreamed of being loved unconditionally since I was a little girl, and I dreamt that I was loved unconditionally..." Sam sighed quietly as she stared at the threads on the blanket.

"He does care about you Sam." Daniel said as she looked up hopefully, "He thinks he's too old for you, that's the reason why he retired, he was trying to distance himself from you so that you wouldn't be hurt."

"Really?" Sam asked as Daniel nodded in the affirmative, "Do you think Lee would let me out of her today?" Sam asked as a sparkle returned to her eyes.

"I doubt it, you were unconscious for 3 days, he will want to run tests to make sure you are okay." Sam sighed in resignation as Daniel confirmed what she had already known.

Two days later Sam was begging Daniel to drive her to the airport, "Daniel please, Lee said I can go home, but I'm not allowed to drive yet." Daniel looked up from where he was trying to decipher an Ancient Tablet.

"Okay, fine, I'll drive you." He put the tablet down as he rummaged around on his desk for his car keys, finally coming up triumphant as Sam turned on her heel.

"Yes!." Her voice carried down the corridor as Daniel chuckled to himself.

The drive to the airport was long, and the flight to Minnesota torturous but as Sam stepped off the small biplane on the tarmac at the tiny airport where Daniel assured her that finding a bus to Jack's would be easy, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was so damned close now as she sat at the bus terminal, tapping her thigh impatiently as she waited for the bus to come past.

Looking up at the darkening sky, the clouds starting to roll in, threatening rain and maybe more, she shivered involuntarily as the bus clattered to a stop in front of her. Stepping on, she dropped the coins in the slot and sat down right near the door, smiling politely at the driver as he drove into the darkness.

"Rain tonight." He said, glancing into the mirror at the lone occupant of his bus.

"Yeah, the cloud structure indicates that we…yeah, it'll rain tonight." Sam stopped her scientific diatribe, and just agreed with the driver instead.

"What brings you out here?" he asked as she taped anxiously on her leg

"A mission of sorts…" she said, barely audible above the whine of the engine

"mmm?" the driver said as he turned a corner and stopped at the little wooden bus stop, "Tell you what ma'am, this is the last run of the night, where you headed?" Sam dug around in her purse and pulled the address out and read it to the driver, not noticing the way he smiled as he recognized the address.

"I know where that is, not too far from here actually." He said as he drove into the night once again.

"You do?" Sam asked as she fiddled with the strap on her bag.

"Sure, that's Jack's place, it's nice that's he's back here full-time now, we really missed him when he was recalled to the Air-Force, he was a broken man for a long time, but when he was recalled…it wasn't the 'Force that made him happy again, he found something else, it gave him a reason to live again." The driver said mysteriously as he pulled up near a cabin, a lake could just be seen rippling behind it.

"I hope your mission goes well Sam." The driver said as Sam stood up

"How did you..." she asked as turned to face the driver

"He talks a lot about you, everyone around here knows about Sam."

"Really?"

"Yep, whenever he came back from a mission he was always 'Sam this' and 'Sam that' and 'Sam said'." A slightly shocked Sam smiled as the driver gave a knowing smile as he nodded towards the cabin.

"Your mission awaits." Sam gave a small chuckle as she heard the bus clunking off down the road.

Knocking on the door, it was opened almost immediately by Jack, unshaven and wearing a pair of beige coloured sweat pants, and a worn Air Force shirt. He looked good enough to eat as Sam gave a nervous smile.

"Carter?" Jack asked as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, ruffling the gray spikes.

"Hi, sir…Jack." She squeaked out as Jack indicated she should come in as rain started to splatter down from the heavens.

"What brings you all the way out here?" he asked as she trailed him into the living room, his battered couch still took pride of place, and she smiled as she realized he was watching "The Simpsons".

"Well…you." She said quietly as she seated herself on his couch, resting her hands in her lap as Jack watched her.

"Me?"

"Yeah…um, well…5 days ago I was knocked unconscious for 3 days, and I sort of had an…epiphany of sorts." Sam paused, this was nowhere near as eloquent as she had hoped it to be, "I dreamt. Of things that had never been, but could still happen, if…if I took a leap of faith."

"uhh…" was all Jack could manage as Sam looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, the emotion in those eyes, the love, the devotion was boring through the last of his defenses as his façade crumbled around his feet.

"Sam…I…are you sure?" Jack asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Sam and reached out to take hold of her hands, rubbing them between his own.

"Jack…I spent 10 years wanting this, 3 days dreaming about this, 2 days begging to do this and 5 hours getting here to do this, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled nervously at Jack as his pensive face returned to cover his features,

"It's just…I'm too old, you could have someone more your own age…and I…" Jack was never allowed to finish his train of thought as he suddenly found Sam kissing him, a deep opened mouth kiss that showed Jack just how serious she was about this.

Leaning back, a sheepish grin on her face, "Jack, I love you, I've always loved you, I don't want anyone else, because they could never live up to you, and I could never feel the way I feel about you for someone else."

Jack grinned broadly as he slid over to the couch and drew Sam into his lap, cradling her head against his collarbone as her arms wrapped around his neck, his own coming to rest on her hips, whispering into her hair as she snuggled into his warm chest, "I love you Samantha."

Sam looked up into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, as the warmth washed out from them in waves, rippling over her body and settling in her heart. As she lay curled in the safety of Jack's embrace, she thanked whoever was out there listening to her, for giving her a second chance, and for being able to take her leap of faith.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed 'Consequences'...it got a bit confusing there at the end didn't it? So this is my little summary of "Consequences"**

**Chapter's 1-11 are dream sequences. Showing Sam what is in her heart of hearts, and what she could have if she took a leap of faith...okay yeah it got a little tangled at some stages...okay, most stages...but you know this was supposed to be a 600 word one-shot story...17,000 words and 12 chapters later...**

**Reviews would be lovely, as I would love to know what you all thought of my story, as a writer always likes to know what the readers think.  
**


End file.
